facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Octavia Melody
Octavia (Born 9105928.M2, Imperial dating system) is a Equestrian born first and current Sector Governor of the Imperial sector of Octarius. Octavia Graduated from the Stalliongrad Music college in 50 BNE and joined the Stalliongrad Orchestra shortly after. In 53 BNE she joined the Royal Canterlot Orchestra, shortly after joining she was thrown out. In 54 BNE she secretly married her childhood friend, Vinyl Scratch. Octavia later made headlines when she was vocing support for a peaceful end to the cold war between the Principality of Equestria and the Zebra Nations in 61 BNE. Her opinions drew the ire of many Equestiran citizens when she thought that Equestira should cave into Zebra demands. She frequently visited the Zebra Nations, until 68 BNE when the Littlehorn massacre occurred. All of her profromances and CD's were boycotted and she was branded a 'stripe lover'. During 71 BNE, the Equestrian Ministry of Morale took interest in Octavia and kept her under 24 hour surveillance and later interrogated her in 72 BNE. She was harrassed by the MoM (Ministry of Morale) until her appointment as Regional Governor of land on the Axis world of Praetoria. Praetoria was later evactuated in 13 NE and was later appointed Planetry governor of Octarius, then she was appointed as the Sector's Governor in 14 NE. Early Life Octavia was born on the 15th of April, 31 BNE at the Stalliongrad Medical Center. Born to Arpeggio and Apple Polish, both teachers at the prestigious Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and highly respected and wealhty socialites. Questions were rasied over Octavia being an Earth pony, due to both of her parents being unicorns. It was later dismissed when it was found that Apple Polish had relations in the Apple family. Octavia was rejected at first because she was not a unicorn, but after several records were checked it was found that Octavia was indeed the child of Arpeggio and Apple Polish. During the first four years of her life Octavia found herself ignored by her parents, she was showered with gifts and many other objects until she recieved a Cello. She later somewhat impressed her parents a year later when she showed off her skills with the Cello. Though she missed a few notes and generally messed up the entire preformance. This showed she had a great aptitude for the cello. Not many Earth Ponies can hold a bow and play the cello with their hooves, this impressed her parents enought to hire a music teacher to help improve her skill. She later named her cello 'amico'. School years In 37 BNE, Octavia attended Stalliongrad Filly's College. Two years later, she met her best friend and future wife, Vinyl Scratch. Six months later, Vinyl left Stalliongrad due to her mother constantly moving from location to location, Only to return six years later. The two were inseparable until graduation where they had a falling out. Vinyl wanted Octavia to move with her to Manehattan while Octavia wanted to stay in Stalliongrad. Octavia graduated with honours and played at the graduation ceremony in 48 BNE. College years Immediately after graduating from high school, Octavia was offered a scolarship to the Stalliongrad Music college. She later graduated and earned her Diploma of music in 50 BNE. After finishing her college years she was offered second chair in the Grand Stalliongrad Orchestra, she accepted. A year later she earned first chair. Explusion from the Royal Canterlot Symphony Orchestra "It was as if time stood still at that very moment..." - Octavia, recounting that fateful moment In 53 BNE, Octavia was offered the third chair on the Royal Canterot Symphony Orchestra. Honoured, Octavia took up the offer and moved to Canterlot. During her first preformance, she froze up at the sight Vinyl Scratch. Such a mess up was not tolerated and she was expelled from the Orchestra. This started one of Octavia's low points in her career as a classical musican, she was later employed at a local bar. A year after her explusion, playing on the street, Vinyl using several contacts she had met as a DJ, Octavia finally came back into the Public's good graces when she played in a quartet at the Grand Galloping Gala. This was her big break and Octavia became a celebrity amoung the upper class of Canterlot. Later that year, she married her longtime friend Vinyl Scratch. The Great War "I've been to the Zebra Nations, They need those gems more than we need that coal!" - Octavia addressing a very conserative citizen about her beliefs in 63 BNE. Octavia became imfamous during the Great War for her support of the Zebra Nations and the peace process. Believeing that the Zebra Nations needed the gems more than the Equestirans needed the coal. Her beliefs stemmed from visits to the Zebra Nations, the zebras needing the gems to power their talismins and other defenses while Equestria needed the coal to power it's growing industry. Her activism were constantly reported in the news papers, many convseratives within the Equestrian government found her a pest as she continuously wrote to them with solutions to the war. In 68 BNE, after the Littlehorn massacre. Octavia became the target of patriotic attacks by Equestrian citizens, her canterlot apartment was vandalised with anti-zebra messages or general insults. three years later it was burned down, no one was killed. She later moved to Ponyville with her friend Vinyl Scratch and became reclusive, this got the attention of the Ministry of Morale who put her under 24 hour surveillance. A year later when she was visiting a local zebra, she was interrogated by MoM agents, they found her opinions dangerous and against Equestrian interests. She was scedualed to be sent to a MoM gulag, only the intervention of her parents, who were at the time high up in the ministry of Arcane sciences, saved her from this fate. After her loctation was leaked by an agent inside of MoM, Octavia found herself the brunt of attacks by zealous Equestrian citizens. She was forced to relocate to Hoofington. Work for the Ministry of Image "I felt as if my body was being torn apart, every bone breaking at the same time, an indescribable pain..." - Octavia recounting the test. In Hoofington, Octavia barely found any work due to her highly controversial background. She was forced to take odd jobs from less patriotic citizens or Zebra refugees. Octavia managed to keep a low profile up until 74 BNE, where she was contacted by the Ministry of Image. Ministry Mare Rarity offered her 20,000 bits for a chance to test a new spell on her. Octavia was the first successful test subject of the soul binding spell, half of her soul was embedded in her cello. After the spell was a success, Octavia and the Ministry of Image parted ways after and her test was not known of until 13 NE when classified documents were released. The 20,000 bits did not last Octavia long, as she had to pay off many debts. Near the end of the year, she was forced to sell her cello to pay off the last of her debts. Coming out In 79 BNE, Octavia made headlines again when she came out. Documents were leaked showing she had been married to Vinyl scratch for 25 years. The revolation of her sexuality caused a stir, with several religious and conseratives condeming her and using her as 'proof' of the encroaching homosexual agenda that was, in their eyes corrupting the youth of Equestira. The majority of her preformances that were recorded were destroyed after this came out. In 80 BNE, Octavia and Vinyl scratch confirmed it was true, this drew a lot of flak from conseratives and many other groups, especially her parents. Governorship of Praetoria In 87 BNE, Octavia was offered governorship of a plot of land on Praetoria. The plot of land was for Sporcy Union, Equestrian and Imperial nations. Octavia was put on the list of potential governors due to Praetoria being considered a 'backwater' planet. Octavia was eventually selected due to pressure from the Sporcy Union. The Union saw Octavia as a people's hero, willing to sacrifice her fame for the needs to others. Children Two months into her governorship, Octavia adopted three daughters. These were the daughters of the recently decased Jake Inferno, leader of the Alcari Alliance. The girls were later kidnapped by a cult one month later, the cult dispersed several virus chemical weapons around the Imperial plot on Octarius. The cult threatend to detonate the bombs if they were followed. The girls were later recovered. In 95 BNE the oldest Inferno daughter joined the Imperial Guard with her future wife, Lily Blossom. A year later, Octavia gave birth to her and Vinyl's child, Homage. Homage grew up like her sister, albeit a lot less traumatic. In her teenage years, Homage became a nusiance to her parents, teachers and authorities. Especially with several hacking attacks on her teacher's private email accounts, releasing several gigabytes of information. In 9 NE, Homage meets and begins to date Joke Blue, a year later Joke blue was killed by an IED set by one of the local Chaos cults. Homage fell into a deep depression and began to partake in destructive behaviors. Two years later she left Praetoria to unknown sectors of the galaxy, the Inferno daughters stayed with Octavia on Praetoria. The Barlat-Laptev war A year after Homage's departure from Praetoria, the Barlat Laptev War began. Governorship of the Octarius sector Problems with the Inferno children Attempted Grand Alliance rebel attack on Octarius Explusion of the Grand Alliance Execution of the Inferno sisters The Grand Republican Civil War Verastate Personal Life Personality